vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Homecoming
Homecoming é o nono episódio da terceira temporada de The Vampire Diaries e o cinquenta e terceiro episódios da série em geral. Resumo ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMES - Na noite da dança do Homecoming , Rebekah abre para Elena sobre por que a noite é tão importante para ela, deixando Elena com emoções conflitantes. Caroline e Matt ficam chocadas com o comportamento de Tyler ao longo da noite. A noite toma uma virada surreal quando Klaus coloca seu último plano em ação. Determinado a superar Klaus, Damon entra em uma parceria perigosa , levando a uma virada de eventos terríveis. A banda My Morning Jacket funciona nas cenas do partido. Enredo Elenco Elenco Principal * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (apenas crédito) * Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (apenas crédito) * Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Elenco Recorrente * Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché como Mikael Co-Estrela * Kimberley Drummond como Mindy * Zane Stephens como Tony * Matthew Murray como jogador de futebol Curiosidades * Antagonistas : Mikael, Niklaus Mikaelson e híbridos de Klaus. * Este é o final da meia temporada da terceira temporada. * Mikael e Rebekah são os segundo e terceiro Vampiros Originais que foram neutralizados por Elena Gilbert com as Adagas de Prata. * Mikael é neutralizado com uma adaga prateada pela última vez. * Klaus mata Mikael neste episódio. ** Ele é o primeiro vampiro original a ser completamente destruído. No entanto, ele foi mais tarde ressuscitado por Davina Claire no episódio final de From a Cradle to a Grave na primeira temporada da série The Originals. * Mais híbridos revelaram ter sido criados por Klaus (incluindo os guardas na porta). * Stefan confirma sua idade neste episódio - 162 anos. * É revelado que Klaus carrega em torno de quatro caixões . Elijah foi o único conhecido neste episódio; No entanto, Kol, Finn e Esther seriam revelados nos outros três em Bringing Out The Dead. * Katherine admite sua humanidade a Stefan no final deste episódio. * Damon torna-se o primeiro vampiro a matar um híbrido de transição total (o guarda na porta da Mansão Lockwood). * Klaus diz: " Eu vou matar você e cada um que você conheceu " para Stefan; Foi assim que Katherine o descreveu quando ele foi traído ou zangado na segunda temporada da série. Ela disse isso a Elena e Stefan em Katerina e a Damon em The Last Day. * Esta é a primeira aparição de Tony e Mindy. * Jeremy e Alaric não aparecem neste episódio. * Rebekah diz que ninguém da sua família pode ser confiado. É implícito que ela também não pode ser confiável. * Este episódio marca a última aparição de Katherine nesta temporada. * Damon diz: "Porque quando tudo isso cair, eu não quero que você tenha parte dela". Esta foi uma dica de que Katherine estaria substituindo Elena na festa do regresso a casa. Foi sugerido novamente por Matt, que diz "Elena" que é estranho que ambos estejam juntos. * Klaus promete a Stefan que, uma vez que Mikael está morto, Stefan estará livre de sua compulsão. No final do episódio, ambas as partes desta afirmação acabam se tornando realidade. Stefan ajudou a evitar que Damon matasse Klaus, permitindo que Klaus finalmente matasse Mikael de uma vez por todas. Localização * Mystic Falls, Virgínia ** Casa dos Salvatore ** Casa dos Gilbert ** Mystic Falls High School ** Mansão Lockwood ** Casa Forbes Contagem de Corpos * Mikael - Stacado ; morto por Klaus * Um dos híbridos de Klaus - Extração do coração; morto por Damon Salvatore Notas de Produção * Este é o primeiro final de meados de temporada a não apresentar Jeremy, Alaric ou Jenna. * Este é o último episódio (antes do hiato de dois meses) de 2011. A série continuou a ser transmitida em 5 de janeiro de 2012. * Esta é a primeira vez que Klaus e Mikael enfrentaram cara a cara desde 1992, quando Abby Bennett Wilson dissecou e enterrou Mikael na Carolina do Norte. * Este é o primeiro final de meio período para apresentar Klaus. * Este é o segundo final de meio período para caracterizar Katherine. * Katherine faz sua aparição final como personagem principal neste episódio, e, portanto, é posto em espera como um regular. Voltou como uma alucinação na Temporada 4 We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, e em pessoa em Down the Rabbit Hole. Continuidade * Klaus retorna (no presente) neste episódio. Ele foi visto pela última vez em The Reckoning, no entanto, ele aparece em uma série de flashbacks em ordinary people. * Katherine Pierce retorna neste episódio. Ela foi vista pela última vez em Smells Like Teen Spirit quando Mikael se alimentou dela ao despertar de seu feitiço de dissecação. Esta é a última vez que ela apareceu na temporada 3. * Anna foi mencionada por Bonnie. Ela foi vista pela última vez em Ghost World. * Tyler foi visto pela última vez em Smells Like Teen Spirit. * Caroline e Matt foram vistas pela última vez em Ghost World. Referências Culturais * O regresso a casa é uma tradição americana, onde os ex-alunos são convidados a retornar à sua Alma mater, geralmente para um jogo de futebol especial. Normalmente, existem várias atividades, incluindo desfile, eventos culturais e danças da década. A tradição do regresso a casa começou em 1911, então Rebekah teria ouvido falar dessa dança. * Portland é uma cidade no Oregon. Foi incorporado em 1851, coincidindo apenas alguns anos antes de Mystic Falls. É o lar de bandas como Paul Revere e os Raiders . Recentemente tem sido o lar de uma série de bandas indie. * Caroline diz que não quer entrar em um "trio de vampiro" com a Tyler. Um trio pode significar muitas coisas, mas geralmente significa que três pessoas estão envolvidas em atividades sexuais juntas. É um elemento comum nas fantasias sexuais, e é sugerido que é o que Katherine queria com os irmãos Salvatore. * Beer pong é um jogo de beber onde os jogadores tentam aterrar uma bola de ping pong em uma xícara de cerveja no outro lado da mesa. As regras variam enormemente. Elena também menciona barris - nos episódios passados, eles sempre mostram alguém chugging em barris de cerveja. * Big Bad Wolf é um termo usado para descrever o lobo fictício que aparece em muitos contos de festas cautelosos, como o capuz vermelho e a fábula de Esopo, The Boy Who Cried Wolf . Ele é um arquétipo de antagonista ameaçador e predatório. * Elena diz que devem deixar Stefan ir. " Let it go " é uma música de Bob Marley, também pode referenciar a própria música da banda sonora de TVD, " Holding on and Letting Go ", porque, embora digam que o deixam ir, eles estão realmente aguardando a esperança. * Este é um ótimo exemplo de Garantia de Plano não Díssimo : o muito detalhado o Zany Scheme é mais provável que falhe. É o simples plano não escrito de Katherine que funciona no final ... Atrás das Cenas * Este episódio teve cerca de 3,33 milhões de telespectadores nos EUA. Citações :Mikael: (para Damon) "Esta é a única arma que pode matar um original. Então, acho que vou segurar isso. Sem ofensa." ---- :Mikael: "Você faz o que pode, e eu o matarei." ---- :Damon: "Elena, se essa coisa explodir na nossa cara, lembre-se de que apenas um de nós cura rápido." ---- :Stefan: (para Elena) "Eu sou obrigado a protegê-lo. E, se eu olhar para o seu histórico em danças do ensino médio, é muito trágico." ---- :Mikael: (para Klaus) "Ninguém mais se importa com você, garoto. O que você tem? Além de aqueles cuja lealdade você forçou? Ninguém. Ninguém." ---- :Damon: "É muito Katherine de você." :Elena: "Não é a maneira de me fazer sentir melhor comigo mesma." :Damon: "Foi um elogio. Uma espécie de." ---- :Caroline: (para Tyler) ''"Eu finalmente consegui sua mãe parar de odiar-me, então eu provavelmente não deveria ser pego em algum tipo de trio de vampiro com seu filho."'' ---- :Rebekah: (para Mikael) "Seja qual for o lixo paternal que você está pensando, me poupe. Nada que você diga seja importante para mim." ---- :Katherine: (para Stefan) "A humanidade é a maior fraqueza de um vampiro. Não importa o quão fácil é desligá-la, ela continua tentando lutar contra seu caminho de volta. Às vezes, eu deixo isso." ---- :Klaus: (para Stefan) "Portland é fantástico. Uma vez que você supera toda a música brilhante e pessoas saudáveis, é literalmente um terreno fértil para lobisomens." ---- :Mikael: "Você nunca foi o que eu estava procurando." :Rebekah: "Nik era minha família. Se você estivesse atrás dele, você estava atrás de mim." ---- :Tyler: (para Stefan) "Não é uma festa, cara. É um despertar." ---- :Tyler: "Me desculpe por ter esfaqueado você. É a única coisa que eu poderia pensar em tirá-lo de lá." :Caroline: "Oh, sim, não, 'Hey Caroline. Estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer esta noite. Então, talvez você devesse ir para casa e assistir ''Dancing with the Stars."'' ---- :Bonnie: "Você está brava com seu irmãozinho. Você vai gritar com ele um pouco, ensinar-lhe uma lição de vida. Mas você não pode realmente ficar bravo como se eu fosse louco." :Elena: "Bonnie..." :Bonnie: "E você não deveria ter que ser. Ele é seu irmão. Então, não, eu realmente não posso falar com você sobre isso." ---- :Damon: "Você confia em mim?" :Elena: "Sim." :Damon: "Então você não tem nada com que se preocupar." Trilha Sonora Multimídia Fotos |-|Capa de Tela= 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 309VampireDiaries0196.jpg 309VampireDiaries0197.jpg 309VampireDiaries0215.jpg 309VampireDiaries0216.jpg 309VampireDiaries0227.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|Mikael dando a adaga a Elena. vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|Damon e Elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Atrás das Cenas - Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.jpg|Stefan está um passo à frente de Klaus TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png|Mikael sendo morto. 309VampireDiaries1097.jpg 309VampireDiaries1026.jpg 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 309VampireDiaries0703.jpg Normal 302.jpg Normal 235.jpg Normal 197.jpg Normal 185 team klaus.jpg Normal 147.jpg Normal 092 rings.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 008 homecoming.jpg Katherine3x09.jpg Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg images (5).jpg|Elena pegou seu vestido. Screenshot_2241.jpg Screenshot_2242.jpg Screenshot_2243.jpg Screenshot_2244.jpg Screenshot_2245.jpg Screenshot_2246.jpg Screenshot_2247.jpg Screenshot_2248.jpg Screenshot_2249.jpg Screenshot_2250.jpg Screenshot_2251.jpg Screenshot_2252.jpg Screenshot_2253.jpg Screenshot_2254.jpg Screenshot_2255.jpg Screenshot_2256.jpg Screenshot_2257.jpg Screenshot_2269.jpg Screenshot_2270.jpg Screenshot_2271.jpg Screenshot_2272.jpg Screenshot_2273.jpg Screenshot_2274.jpg Screenshot_2275.jpg Screenshot_2276.jpg |-|Por Trás das Cenas= 2017-03-10_Homecomming-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|©Andi Behring Veja Também Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries